Repitition (of a Deception)
by cin-lerayr
Summary: [Friends & Enemies verse] Anakin Skywalker's luck can only last for so long and Cad Bane's reflexes are more fast and precise than anyone could've thought. (Rated for major character death, not slash!)
1. Gone

When Obi-Wan flips Anakin over his shoulder, he winces. Not because he knows it will hurt, anyone with the mental capacity of a bantha should be able to figure that out, but more because he doesn't enjoy hurting his former Padawan. Despite the attachment rules that have been set in place in the Jedi Code, ingrained into his very being. He reaches out to push Anakin down, fists throwing wild punches; and as he leans downwards to place a blow against Anakin's forehead in hopes of knocking him unconscious as Anakin lets out a pained hiss between the gaps in his teeth, making him recoil backwards, punches slowing.

When Anakin doesn't take advantage of the small opening, Obi-Wan knows that his Padawan, though still able to move, is too disoriented to do about anything about his current predicament, much less move. He winces again. It's becoming a habit of his these days. He'd winced when they'd passed by the bar earlier that morning and saw a Toydarian, the thought of Anakin hurts, as much as he would like to deny it. Then he'd winced later in the afternoon when Moralo Eval had complained about the ship—Anakin would've fixed it in a flash. Then again when Anakin had appeared on the hood of their ship, lightsaber humming, boundless grief humming along with his lightsaber in his blue eyes, the same blue as a cloudless Nubian blue sky. The irony hurts, though the fact that he had been the one to inflict this grief upon him hurts worse than anything. He just hopes he won't die soon. He doesn't want Anakin to become a mass murderer.

So when he whispers in Anakin's ear, breaking through Anakin's shields to render him unconscious, he's almost relieved. He ignores the small bloody markings across the knuckles of his glove and lays the limp form of his former Padawan down gently on the durasteel roof and moves away nonchalantly, opening his mouth to tell Bane that they can leave.

The sound of a small pistol readying startles him and he looks backwards, backwards into the barrel of Cad Bane's readied pistol. And as the red energy charge rips past him and buries itself into Anakin's torso, he can't move, the shock and the grief have numbed him and weighed his limbs down. And he stays that way as Cad Bane shoves him aside to unclip Anakin's lightsaber from his belt, then kicks Anakin's body off the roof of the complex.

Somehow at this motion, his body finally moves again, and he launches itself at Bane in a sudden wave of overwhelming grief, though not before the anguished cry of "MASTER!" reaches his ears. Oh, so he'd crashed Ahsoka's ship with her in it. His brain feels like it's swimming in some sort of liquid, making his movements sluggish. As he brains moves slowly to comprehend this, his fist connects with Bane's bluish tinted cheek.

He barely has time to defend himself from Bane's blow of self-defence when two green blades cut through the white fog, a feral snarl ripping himself from the wielder as she dashes forward, blades poised to kill at him. As he stumbles backwards, ducking blows and sidestepping thrusts, Bane aims at Ahsoka, a sneer on his face.

"The ship's fixed! Let's go!" The accented voice of Moralo Eval reaches his ears and Bane leaves, taking off into the air with his rocket boots, leaving him behind. Backstabbers.

Another feral snarl tears itself from Ahsoka's lips, it's nothing like he's known her to be. The green blades merge into a blur as she swipes at him, their feud leading them further and further down towards the ground, towards where Anakin lies, dying, though not dead yet. He can still feel the brilliant light and convergence in the force that is known as his former Padawan but it's fading. Fast. As he ducks another blow, they land on the ground and suddenly Ahsoka has her blades crossed at his neck. So in a last ditch attempt he brushes Ahsoka in the force, willing her to recognize him.

It works and the green blades retract. Ahsoka looks away, horrified and all but throws away her lightsaber and shoto, rushing towards the body on the dusty ground lying not so far away that is Anakin, sobs wracking her slight figure. And he rushes along with her.

To witness a supernova of light go out in the force. It's not a phenomenal as he would have thought it to be. There are no sparks flying everywhere, there is no white light blinding him, only the dimming of a force presence he knows so well it's almost a part of his own, then a sudden emptiness where there was once a brilliant supernova of light, a crystal spring of it. Ahsoka screams and buries her face in Anakin's tunic, shaking him gently, begging him to come back as the Force howls softly. He doesn't understand how a howl can be so soft but it is.

Somehow.

…

At Anakin's funeral, Ahsoka doesn't even glance at him, not even the slightest look. There are only crystalline tears making its way down her cheeks as Anakin's body goes up in flames, the last remnants of her Master disappearing into the void. Senator Amidala is barely holding up, only supported by the Duchess who has come at Obi-Wan behest.

"I'm sorry Obi." These are the first words he hears after everyone leaves, all but him and Satine.

Sorry won't bring back anyone.

And for the next few days, condolences are sent, Ahsoka's sobs wrack the Temple every night, like the broken song of a nightingale. He knows the child has had to grow up too fast but somehow, she seems to now have lost everything. And his mind has permanently shut down, Anakin's voice reverberating throughout his head. For the next few mornings he finds himself making two breakfasts in the kitchen, readying a cup of blue milk for a now non-existent nine year old. The breakfast is left there till night at which he will finally notice that no one's going to eat the hotcakes that he's made and drink the blue milk that he has warmed on the stove and added forest honey to.

_…_

_The cancer inside, stealing my sleep,_

_Night after night, it keeps haunting me._

_…_

_The secrets I keep are tearing me up inside. _

Maybe. I shouldn't have kept them at all.

..

**A/N Alright. I know I really am supposed to be working on my other story but the rabid plot bunnies were out to get me. Ah well, review and drop some comments! They really make my day :) **


	2. A chat with a Politician

**A/N Uh…wow. I wasn't really expecting such a good response to this fic. It was originally intended to be an oneshot but since you guys like it, I'll continue and see how it goes. Shall we? **

**p.s. To all those that are reading my other fic Same Cut, Different Color, I assure you I am by no means abandoning the fic. I will finish it but I have decided to ultimately rewrite it, rejuvenate it and post it in the SW archive where I can start clean. It just doesn't seem right to me to continue to write something that is not up to standard and continue to post it just for posting's sake. I just can't really accept that as an author. I'm really sorry guys. ;( **

…

Anakin's room is a mess, littered with droid parts that he'd been tinkering with not so long ago. As Obi-Wan walks along the mess that was once Anakin's carpet, he wonders how Ahsoka has managed to keep up with this constant littering. Such immaculacy. No.

The Council had decided to move Ahsoka into Obi-Wan's quarters for the time being while Anakin's old quarters are being cleared up for another Jedi's use. Perhaps a newly graduated Padawan, much like Anakin was. It's when he looks at the dusty old calendar proudly featuring pods from various pod races that hangs directly across from Anakin's worktable that he realizes Anakin's only reached twenty one. His twenty second life day would have been three months later. The war has made him…no, all of them have to grow up too fast. Even him. He realizes again…the amount of realisations one can come to while reminiscing and looking around their deceased Padawan's room is endless, so it seems.

"I suppose now I cannot blame you for all the gray hairs that currently reside on my head now can I, Padawan?"

The silence seems to scream at him. Another loss. Another one close to him gone. A child's fingers don't grow as fast in a mother's womb. But he supposes he can count. Qui-Gon. Siri…Anakin. But somehow he can't seem to find the Anakin-shaped hole in his heart. His heart seems whole, albeit battered and torn and abused by this harshness of this world. He hasn't yet shed a tear.

The model of a Starfighter hanging by a metal piece of string spins lazily above what used to be Anakin's bed and somehow, he can hear Anakin's crazy whooping and screaming that is typical of him before he dives headfirst into another reckless stunt.

…

He isn't really all that surprised when the Chancellor calls him to his office at midday after he has finished surveying Anakin's quarters. After all, the Chancellor was a great admirer and friend of Anakin. Or at least the Chancellor says. Of course. He is a politician after all. He's never quite liked them anyways. Ah well. Anakin seems to have attached himself to a few. Apparently his former Padawan is capable of leaving behind messes for him to clean up even when he's dead.

Dead. The word leaves a particularly sour taste in his mouth.

"Ah Master Kenobi. I was wondering when you would arrive." The Chancellor sits up in his seat, red eyes streaming as he ever so gently dabs at them with a napkin. "Come, come, you must be exhausted, please, sit." He inclines his head slightly and sits.

"Chancellor. Is there anything I can help you with?" He does not want to antagonize one of the most powerful men in the Republic however much he may dislike him. So he will be civil and polite.

"Ah yes Master Kenobi…please…help yourself to some tea." The Chancellor fumbles for a teacup and shakily pours out a pungent brew of what he assumes is Nubian Tea, seeing how the Chancellor is from Naboo.

"Thank you." He takes the cup and sips. Rather well brewed. He will give it that. "What was it that you called me for?" Politicians always have ulterior motives, never trust one on site.

"Oh yes, yes…Seeing as Anakin was always dear to me, like a son you would say perhaps…he did tell me that he once wanted to be buried on Naboo so I took the liberty of asking permission of the Jedi Council for permission to do so before the ceremony. I only wanted to inform you of the fact, Master Kenobi seeing as Anakin held you in such high regard." Palpatine says this almost with disdain, taking care to daub his eyes again as he says so.

"Thank you for informing me Chancellor." He inclines his head gently over the cup of tea. "Then may I ask, whose body it was that we burned at the ceremony?"

"The body, yes. It was merely a mannequin, just as yours once was. Not a real body. I assure you. Not to worry." The Chancellor seems a little hassled over this fact, fumbling around with long fingers, shakily pouring himself a cup of the pungent brew and taking cautious sips.

"You may also want to know Master Kenobi, that the ceremony is scheduled for the day after tomorrow. The body has been preserved perfectly, as in keeping with tradition of Naboo so Master Skywalker may look quite…alive. I assumed you might want to oversee the ceremony so I have taken the liberty of purchasing two tickets to Naboo for tonight. The travel barge will arrive at Naboo the next morning. Here." The Chancellor dipped his hand under his desk to reveal two tickets. "I thought that Anakin's padawan might also want to go. He did tell me he was rather fond of her."

He did warn Anakin not to form attachments. "Thank you Chancellor. I shall take Ahsoka with me to Naboo. She will be most pleased. Thank you for your Excellency's kindness."

"Oh. There is no need Master Kenobi. Truly. Please. Take your time to grieve. The Jedi are still humans, are they not?"

"What about you Chancellor?" He looks at the tickets then at the Chancellor that stands before him.

"I have a rather important meeting to attend. One that I cannot seem to call off. Take care now, Master Kenobi. Farewell." The Chancellor smiles kindly at him and takes his leave, flanked left and right by guards.

Farewell. He says this more to Anakin than to the Chancellor.

…


	3. Don't look back

**A/N Wow. Didn't really expect the review shower (not that I don't like it) ;) Thanks so much for the support! But I must repeat once again. Anakin is dead. Legit dead. He wasn't faking or anything. He. Is Dead. And the body of Anakin on Naboo is the real thing Palpy wasn't pulling Obi-Wan's leg or anything. Anyways, come on and venture into my computer screen of weird fanfiction. **

…

As he watches through the porthole in his room, stroking his beard methodically as he often does when he's deep in thought, his doorbell rings softly, chiming three short notes.

"Yes?" He turns towards the door placing a light hand on the hilt of his lightsaber.

"Uh…Master?" Ahsoka's voice is hoarse from crying, not that he would expect less, it's only the brokenness in her voice that surprises him. It's fragile, like already fractured glass, and she's treading right on it, snapping shards here and there, crushing them underfoot, all the while unaware at all that she's destroying herself.

"Yes, come in, young one." He motions gently with two fingers, the door sliding open as the Force eases the locking mechanism, slipping the bolts that lock the door aside.

"No frivolous use of the Force Master?" Ahsoka strides in, trying her best to force a smile onto her lips. Somehow he realizes she's doing it for his sake. He smiles back, putting back on his Jedi Master mask. Anakin would tease him for being the 'perfect jedi', though he reckons that he should really get one of those actor awards or something that are held annually on Alderaan.

"Don't tell Ana-"As soon as the words leave his lips, his face falls and Ahsoka's already weak smile falters and shatters in oblivion. He cringes outwardly and mumbles a sound of apology, retreating immediately into the 'fresher, splashing fresh water, as cold as Hoth onto his face. And now as the water drips off his chin and makes his face reflect the lamp at the corner of the mirror, he isn't sure whether the shine on his face are tears or just undried water. Either way, his face stays wet for a long time.

…

The Festival of Light nears, and preparations are being made in the meantime, carnivals are strewn all over the City of Theed, the same place where Qui-Gon died. There are no mourning banners, nor have the Holonews reported Anakin's death yet, so he supposes the Jedi Council has kept his death a secret. All for the better, for him, Ahsoka and the people of the Republic.

As he passes more streets, Ahsoka in tow, he sees a few models of Starfighters and various other flying machinery stacked up in the windows of toy stalls. His eyes catches the latest model of a Fighter and his heart twists, trying to wring itself of grief but failing. He knows Anakin would've wanted it. Immensely. But in the end he would've only memorized the design and made it himself out of scrap metal he'd garnered from…somewhere. His strides grow wider and soon the toy shop is out of sight and he relives his mouth of its hard set line.

Behind the toy shop is a small confectionary shop, piled full of sweets in various colours. He sees Ahsoka look at them, her thin fingers touching the top of her lips, rustling her civilian clothes, hitching them up so the thin sliver of orange of the skin of her abdomen can be seen. A few boys gape at her but she's too preoccupied staring hungrily at the sweets to notice. Nodding at her gently, he gestures at her to go inside under his deep hood, dropping a few large unit credits into her hand so she can pretty much buy anything she wants. As the boys continue to stare and gape at her slim figure he swears he saw a ghostly blue image of Anakin scowling deeply at them, standing at the door of the candy store as though he can bar them from entering.

_"You know Master, a distraction is best countered with a larger distraction. Perhaps if you take off your shirt and show off a bit, it'll do the trick. After all, aren't you the better bait?" _He swivels around, but there's nothing there. Only a sunlit street filled with banners, baubles and people. Somehow, he knows it was Anakin. It couldn't have been anyone else. He's not really sure whether he should feel disgusted or cry.

Better bait. He doesn't grimace in disgust or cry himself into a puddle, but rather, his face contorts into a scowl, just like the ones that he usually give Anakin. He's pretty sure he can see.

_"That scowl is ruining your pretty face Master. What would the Duchess say? Huh?" _

…

The Lake Country of Varykino is beautiful, truly. With deep rolling green hills, lush green fields, shimmering waterfalls and deep sapphire pools, it's as much of an opposite of Tatooine there can possibly be. He's pretty sure he knows why Anakin wants to be buried here instead of at the Jedi Temple. There's a sort of freedom to this place, he can't explain it, but it swirls around the air and the waters of the place, even as he steps into the crystalline walls of the cave Anakin will be buried in, he can still feel it humming through the walls, seeping into the crystals, to be stored for, years, decades, centuries, millennia, aeons. Whatever Anakin wants from this place, it'll be with him forever.

As the Naboo Holy Man leads him into a room in the mansion with a turquoise dome top that lies directly opposite from this cave, he asks the Holy Man if he should ask Ahsoka to come along. It wouldn't be fair to her to ask her to stay there in the cave till they come back. The Holy Man nods and dispatches a small girl, he thinks her name is Pooja or something, to go to the cave to grab Ahsoka.

Anakin's body is lying on a bed covered with creamy ivory sheets and fluffed white pillows which contrast against the dark wood of the bedpost. They'd replaced his original clothes with a cleaner and newer set of Jedi clothing, so there is no dust, no blood on it. He wonders where the black eye he knew he'd given Anakin had gone but he finds the answer as he walks closer to Anakin's body, the faint sticky sweet smell of bacta still clings to Anakin.

Oh. They'd healed a dead man. He wonders now if the hole in Anakin's chest is still there, so he places a gentle hand on Anakin's chest where the energy charge had gone through. It's gone. But it hadn't been enough to bring him back, now had it?

The Naboo holy man gestures at the burial pod that lies across the room and asks him to carry Anakin over. He doesn't understand why.

"You are his father? No? Tradition." The Naboo holy man nudges him forward, assuming his hesitance to be due to grief instead of wide-eyed shock. Ahsoka nods at him to go, tears making her luminous blue eyes glisten even more, giving it a watery quality.

Father. So now he's a father.

_"You're much too old to be my father now are you, old man? More like gramps. Or is it because I look too old?" _The familiar voice drawls in his ear and he starts, Ahsoka muffling her mouth to hold back choked sobs.

"You're much too young to have died Padawan. Not too old." He says this in a whisper but he's certain Ahsoka heard it because more tears are pouring down her cheeks now, soaking her civilian clothing, a new, beautiful Nubian dress she'd put on.

_"Don't cry Snips. You're ruining your pretty dress." _The voice chides softly, causing more tears to stream down Ahsoka's face as she turns, desperate to find the source of the voice. He's sure he's doing the same too.

_"Ah old man. I'm pretty sure the poor guy standing there thinks you're psychotic, though I'm not precisely sure why he hasn't found out earlier." _Obi-Wan swallows, sore at losing his composure and mumbles a vague apology to the Naboo holy man who nods, a smile on his lips.

As he walks towards Anakin's body, he notices that the bacta has somehow made Anakin's hair slightly longer, the ends curl at the nape of Anakin's neck, fanning out on the soft pillows like a golden halo of light. As he tucks his left arm under Anakin's neck, the curls brush across his arm like it's nothing, like air; then he moves to tuck his right arm under the crook of Anakin's knees, when he lifts Anakin up carefully, the body is so light he's not even sure if it's there at all, the only thing he's sure of is the multitude of tears running down his face and disappearing into his beard.

_"Master…hey. It's ok. There is no death, there is the force, remember? I'll always be there." _Obi-Wan closes his eyes and sits down on the corner of the bed, holding Anakin's cold body close, tears trickling through closed lids. _"Hey…Don't cry. It's ok." _

"It's **not **ok Anakin. It's not. **I** told the Council to keep you out of it. I killed you." Instinctively, he holds Anakin closer to protect him from harm, pressing his cheek against Anakin's unruly bronze curls, but he recoils as he realizes the thing he's trying to protect his Padawan from is himself.

_"Oh Master. Stop blaming yourself for things you aren't responsible for. Trust me. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing. You hear me? Stop blaming yourself. None of it was your fault." _ Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut once more and lays Anakin down on the burial pod, lifting his hand slowly.

"I didn't want any part of what we had to change Anakin. Surely you understand that?"

_"But you can't stop the change, anymore than you can stop the suns from setting." _

Obi-Wan pushes the switch to let the glass shield come on.

_"Don't look back." _

_…_


	4. Screaming for Bloodshed

**A/N Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews and favourites and follows! You guys are the best EVER! *Hands out virtual cookie to all* Not to worry, this story is far from over, and as per usual, Palpatine's a scheming. ;) (Bolded italics are what Anakin said in the past. Not to be confused with his disembodied ghost voice)**

…

The ceremony was rather quiet and quaint, lovely in a way if anyone would want to say so. Obi-Wan Kenobi arched his head upwards to breathe in the fresh air of the Lake Country of Varykino, trying to chase away the lingering smell of the crystal cave Anakin had been buried in. It wasn't that the cave smelt terrible, far from it. It smelt of lives, souls and time, just a little hint of the clean sharp floral scent of the surrounding fields and a touch of the mellow smell of clean, but old weathered crystals. He only felt that it was unwise to linger on what had passed, lest it bring him pain or misfortune, though he would have to admit, the amount of misfortunes he was going to be encountering was going to be far less than what he had encountered in the past decade with Anakin hanging around him.

"Padawan, you do know that you have just increased my life expectancy by at least a good twenty percent, don't you?" He mumbled the words under his breath, leaving them to melt into the mist of the rushing waterfalls which sparkle under the night sky, so much like the crystals in the crystal caves of Ilum. There was also a waterfall in Ilum too.

**_"_****_Master, look at all the frozen water! It's like…it's as…beautiful as Padme!" _**

He remembers with great sorrow and pride how Anakin told him of how he found his lightsaber crystal, and how Anakin's eyes had shone with amazement at the gigantic frozen waterfall unfreezing in front of his very eyes, then dripping down slowly, then all of a sudden in torrents of turquoise water . He remembers how blue his eyes had been, so blue and so wide, he'd thought that someone had taken the Mon Calamari Sea and somehow put them into the eyes of his young padawan. His Padawan hadn't even seen Mon Cala then.

_"__Reminiscing about Ilum old man? Perhaps you should grab some yarn and a few knitting needles like Jira, the old lady in Mos Espa would and reminisce about the old times with Ahsoka. I'm sure she'd love to hear and extensive talk on how mediation is achieved and maintained." _

He can't help but feel a little scandalized at this. Mediation is a core part of a Jedi's life. "Then if you'll so kindly excuse me I'll go acquire a few knitting needles to knit a nice scarf then, shall I."

"Knitting needles, Master?" He turns to see Ahsoka looking at him strangely, large aquamarine eyes rimmed red with crying, with the ever present hint of a predatory look that hints of her Togruta heritage.

"Yes. Knitting needles. Anakin was just suggesting that I go knit a scarf. Would you like one?" He smiles kindly at her, shrugging. He won't lecture her today for staying up so late, even if it is three hours after Anakin's funeral; after all he was the one who gave her the liberty to ransack the candy shop for sugar infested sweets and candies. He can't blame her for being the tiniest bit sugar-hyped now, can he?

_"__I was wondering if you would so kindly borrow some to Obi-Wan. He's getting old and senile, probably forgot where he put them." _Anakin's voice drawls sarcastically next to Ahsoka, a warm tingling sense of Anakin's presence touching the both of them. All of the sudden, their broken and all but shattered bonds are healed, whole for the moment as Anakin talks and listens, sarcastically remarking on Obi-Wan's age.

"I don't have knitting needles, Master. But I do have a few lightsabers." Ahsoka rolls over on the outdoor lounge chair that she's lying on luxuriously, baring her tiny pointed teeth.

"Oh yes. We can definitely knit with lightsabers. But Anakin, I'm afraid you'll have to provide us with the material, I appear to have misplaced it. I am old and senile, I'm afraid as you just so kindly pointed out for us." Obi-Wan says, eyes closed as he strokes his beard as he lounges on his chair, taking in the sounds of the faraway waterfalls.

"Anakin?" The warm presence in the bonds both snap, as the warm presence is unwillingly yanked away by the dark searching tendrils of the Dark Side. "ANAKIN!" And all of a sudden, they're both choking along with Anakin as his light is ripped and torn away from the bonds he's reconnected with.

"ANAKIN-"Obi-Wan claws at his throat as Anakin's brilliant force presence is smothered by suffocating darkness, then doubles over as the warm presence that had soothed the shattered fragments of his bond with Anakin is completely obliterated, just like the moment he'd died. The world goes dark for a few seconds and he finds himself pressing his hand against his chest, swallowing bile. He is dimly aware of Ahsoka screaming and screaming, hands grabbing at the tips of her montrals, tugging at them like she can stop the painful echoing of her own heart.

All the while as he wipes the corners of his mouth of the ruby red bile that trickles down his cheeks, Ahsoka screams. The screams echo through the open plains, surprisingly, no one in the house awakens, probably due to the fact that their room is so far away or it's because Ahsoka's screaming in the Force. He doesn't know. The screams are so strong in his ears, in his head, multiple layers of terror, hurt and grief. Somehow he perceives those screams as multiple shades of red, of crimson, like blood dribbling down whitewashed walls, marring the fresh paint job. It's almost as if the blood is dribbling down the walls of his vision, because he can't see anything, hard as he might try. It's even clouding his judgement, his thought, compressing his mind till it brills over with the precious liquid.

As Ahsoka screams, he can't help that it crosses his mind that the fresh blood dribbling down his chin is Anakin's, almost like he's bearing the outcome of his Padawan's suffering. Somehow, he hears Anakin's scream in Ahsoka's.

_"__OBI-WAN—AHSOKA—OBI-WAN—AHSOKA—" _

_"__PLEASE! STOP IT—STOP—" _

…


	5. All hail the Emperor

**A/N As per usual you guys have been totally awesome, so I've just managed to poke through the dusty old writing block in my head. ;) Should I start answering your reviews? I've never done that before but I've seen some people do it and it feels nice as a reviewer when my reviews get answered. **

Obi-Wan awoke to darkness. He knew he should be seeing stars, the moon, the glittering waters of Varykino. Somehow, these were all gone. Completely gone. Obliterated? He honestly had no idea. Dimly he hears Ahsoka mumbled something along the lines of how she was dead. That shook him out of his stupor. Wiping at his eyes, he scrambled towards the source of the sound. His hands found a sharp tip of what he assumed was the tip of one of Ahsoka's montrals.

"Young one? Are you alright?" He felt small gloved hands, Ahsoka's hands he assumed, he still couldn't really see through the inky darkness.

"Master!" He felt those same small hands grasp his shoulders. "Your eyes! Are you…alright?" Fingers probed his eyelids. "Your eyes…there's blood on them. Do you want me to wipe them for you?" Ahsoka's voice trembles, like she's not sure what's going on.

"Yes, thank you young one. Where are we?" Obi-Wan follows Ahsoka's fingers to his closed lids, encrusted with what he's pretty sure is blood. They both work away at the blood, rubbing it off deftly, soon enough, he can see small pinpricks of stars in the distance. Somehow, whatever happened it's still night. He'd thought morning would've come considering what happened.

"Master, we're still…" she gestures at her outdoor lounge chair, then at the waterfalls in the distance, then at the stars. "Here."

"Oh." The realization that they're still in the same place makes the hole in his heart pang. "Where's Anakin-"

"He's gone." Ahsoka cuts him off hollowly, at the same time cutting off any hope that the entire fiasco with Anakin's force presence being ripped away was a dream. He's dimly aware of the torrents of screaming that are filtering throughout the Force.

…

His commlink rings on the bedside table, echoing dimly throughout his cabin that Palpatine had ordered for him.

"Yes?" He can't help but feel a little annoyed that what little peace he has been able to find through mediating on a cushy, overly so in his opinion, bed.

"Master Kenobi! A pleasant surprise." Pleasant surprise the Force. He bites down his annoyance and puts on his best diplomatic voice,

"Chancellor. Indeed, a pleasant surprise, what may I do for you?" He doesn't know whether the Chancellor catches the subtle joke, if the Chancellor does, he hasn't responded to it.

"Master Kenobi, I was wondering if your journey has gone well. There has been…increasing unrest at the disappearance of Anakin." Increasing unrest. It isn't the first time that has happened. But he'll play along with…whatever game the Chancellor is playing.

"Increasing unrest Your Excellency? Forgive me if I say that the public's fears are rather well founded." He managed to keep the scathing tone out of his voice and he's rather proud of it, never mind the Code.

"Yes…indeed. But it is unnerving to say the least." He's rather tempted to point a finger at the elderly Chancellor and yell scaredy-cat like Anakin might've done to other superfluous, egoistic senator. He needs Anakin to do this sort of thing for him. There really isn't anyway that he could do it himself.

"I do wish you well Chancellor." He replies with what Anakin calls his 'Negotiator-voice'.

"As I do Master Jedi, as I do. Has Anakin perchance told you what specifically happened on Mortis when his Padawan joined with the Force, as yours has now?" Obi-Wan starts at the casual mention of Mortis. He hadn't known that Anakin had shared this with the Chancellor, but then again, they were (or were not as Obi-Wan would prefer to believe) great friends and confidants.

"I was there Your Excellency, so I did not feel the need to ask Anakin what had transpired. Anakin does not relish having to relieve personal moments, asked or not." He can't help putting in a barb in his words, knowing Palpatine will probably pick up on it. He's also rather glad that the projectors aren't on, else the Chancellor would see the rather evil glare Obi-Wan was giving him.

"Indeed Master Kenobi, I see why Anakin held you in such…high esteem. Anakin did tell me that through what transpired on Mortis, he learnt of how a powerful Force-sensitive could become a conduit for life, considering that the counterpart that was alive was willing and compliant." His breath hitches and his breathing starts getting laboured. "Anakin also told me of how the Padawan was not really dead, and how her Force presence was…still partially alive." Anakin…alive. Partially.

"Master Kenobi?" the Chancellor's now curt voice rings through the commlink.

"Ah yes, Your Excellency, please, do continue." Palpatine has piqued his interest.

"I would like to ask if this prophecy…you Jedi have spoken of grants Anakin any sort of immunity?" Immunity indeed. His Padawan is dead.

"Not that I know of, no." Not that he knows of. He isn't sure where Palpatine is heading with all of this.

"Oh well. But I was also wondering is it possible for someone to get lost in the Force, Master Kenobi? It is how Anakin described the Padawan. Is it possible?" Possible, probably. But he will not tell Palpatine this. It is decidedly not…safe for politicians, such as one so power hungry to know of such intimate matters of the Force. It is better, that he does not know.

"To my knowledge there should not be a way to get lost in the Force, Excellency. We become part of the Force, not lost in it." He hopes the Chancellor is satisfied with this answer.

"If it is possible to get lost, then it should be possible to get found. It is after all, logical."

"Indeed." Logical, perhaps.

"Farewell, Master Jedi, godspeed."

"Farewell." He inclines his head, contemplating.

…

As he sleeps he tosses around on his bed. It's conflicting to hear such words, from a non-force sensitive, the Chancellor no less. It's troubling.

**_"_****_Master…Ther…There's something under my bed. I think it's going to eat me." _**

It's strange, how he suddenly feels the urge to check under his bed for monsters. He knows there are none, and to check would be to incur a childish act, unbefitting of a Jedi Master.

**_"_****_I can't sleep Master…It's only scared of you!" _**

Somehow, the roles have been reversed. He's the scared one. But he has to check. The urge is overwhelming.

**_"_****_It's hiding Master…I…I can't catch it…" _**

He pokes his head underneath his bunk, surveying the darkness that lies underneath. Nothing. He checks the right corner. Nothing. He checks the left- A shadow leaps from under the bed, disfigured face and yellow eyes glowing with malice. He nearly shrieks at the disembodied creature—it has no body, the being only composed of smoke, no limbs except for one single curling hand which holds a small orb of light.

_"__HE'S MINE KENOBI! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" _The shadow screeches at him, disfigured face stretching into a horribly twisted smile. _"AND YOU CAN NEVER, EVER SAVE HIM! YOU CAN HEAR HIS SCREAMS AND HIS TORMENT, BUT THERE WILL BE NOTHING YOU CAN DO! BECAUSE HE'S MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!" _The shadow screeches the word, curling his fist tighter until Ahsoka, next door screams, in Anakin's voice and he cries tears of blood.

_"__BECAUSE HE IS MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MiNE!"_

All hail the Emperor. The thought comes unbidden. All hail the Emperor.

…

**A/N I cannot say I was particularly pleased with this chapter but I guess it turned out ok. **


	6. I'll Never Let you Go

**A/N You guys are some of the kindest people ever. *distributes internet cookies and kudos* Thank you for reviewing on what was probably the worst chapter in this story and insanity. ;) **

As Obi-Wan Kenobi wakes, leading Ahsoka off the travel barge in civilian clothing, hand on her shoulder, the voice continues to scream in his head.

_"__MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE KENOBI! MINE MINE MINE-" _

It's freakishly terrifying at worst and extremely bone chilling at the best. It somehow reminds him of the time Anakin 'cajoled' him and Ahsoka, dragging along the Senator to watch a horror holo that he'd somehow found in a flea market somewhere. He doesn't even want to ask. Last time he did, Anakin crashed a speeder trying to show him where.

**_"_****_Hey, Master, you got some time?" _**

**_"_****_Anakin, what is it now?" _**

**_"_****_I got a horror holo in a flea market, Padme and Ahsoka already got some coolers of blue milk and shurra juice ready. I just came back to get the popcorn. You coming?" _**

**_"_****_Yes, I wouldn't want my only Padawan to come screaming to me in the middle of the night because he couldn't get a much needed cuddle." _**

**_"_****_I'm glad we understand each other Master, now come on." _**

The movie night had ended with Ahsoka screaming the building down, Anakin clutching his pillow in terror, Padme burying her head in Anakin's hair and him forcibly stopping the holo from running further. Which had then ended into an argument about who was more freaked after watching the holo, him being declared the winner in the end since he was the only one who had gathered his wits enough to stop the holo. Frankly, he's not sure who is more scared now, the voice screaming inside his head.

Ahsoka hails an air taxi to get them back to the Temple, large blue eyes darting here and there, looking for the creature that has somehow taken Anakin. He tries to reassure her that it isn't the driver but she isn't so sure and presses herself against the wall throughout the entire journey until they've arrived back at the Jedi Temple. He doesn't blame her. He can't after what she's most likely seen. He can only hope she doesn't have the voice screeching inside her head.

Somehow, it becomes quieter once they're inside the Temple. He can't fathom why but he is grateful to say the least.

...

"Master Yoda?" He knocks on the door of the room, a little impatient when his calls are not answered after five minutes of continuous knocking.

"A moment, I require. Wait outside, you will." His impatience only increases when Yoda's voice warbles from the inside. He wonders if that is what Anakin always feels like, not that he'll blame him, no, if this is what it feels like.

**_"_****_Master! Come on! I'm done already!" _**

**_"_****_A moment Padawan. Wait outside, I'll be there in five." _**

**_"_****_Five what? Hours? You mean five days at the rate you're packing! Rex isn't going to be happy." _**

"Come in now, you may, Obi-Wan. Troubled you feel? Anything wrong, there is?" Yoda looks at him with large expectant catlike eyes and the door hisses close behind them.

"Yes...Anakin's Force Presence is...gone." He whispers out the last word, still not comfortable with the fact.

"Weep not for those who have joined with the Force, you will not, no. Rejoice you will, for them, yes?" Yoda plops down on a chair, hands on his beloved gimmer stick. "Know this you do, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Come here to ask me this, you did not. Get straight to the point, you will."

Straight to the point is hard when matters are as complicated as they are now. But he supposes he can try. "Master Yoda, when Anakin died, he could still appear as some sort of ghost and speak to Ahsoka and I, but two days ago, someone took him away. Ripped him away from us. Now there's a strange voice in my head chanting HE'S MINE MINE MINE." Yoda looks troubled at this and it frightens him. If the wisest, oldest Jedi cannot figure out what is wrong, chances are no one can.

"Hmm...Mediate on this, we will. Come. Sit." Yoda hobbles over to his mediation couch, motioning for him to do the same on a few cushions that arrange themselves at Yoda's flick of a hand. "See if we hear the voice, we will."

_"__MINE KENOBI, HE'S MINE. IF YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE HIM BACK, I WILL MAKE SURE HE SUFFERS FOR IT!" _

He can feel Yoda visibly flinch within the Force as darkness pours forth from the voice, screaming at them.

_"__MINE KENOBI! MINE! HE'S SCREAMED FOR YOU AND THAT PESKY PADAWAN OF HIS! BUT LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR! HE IS MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! DON'T EVEN TRY TO TAKE HIM BACK, BECAUSE HE IS MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!" _

_"__MASTER!" the voice is choked with sobs. "DON'T LET ME GO!" _

_"__ANAKIN!" he screams through the Force. _

_"__DON'T LET ME GO!"_

_"__I PROMISE!" He screams over the howl of impending darkness. "I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO!" He hears Anakin sob. _

_"__Don't let me go, Master...Don't let me go..." He can feel a small tendril of Anakin's Force Presence reaching out towards him and he tries to latch on to it. _

_"__HE'S MINE KENOBI! MINE!" and the tendril is ripped apart and tossed into a void of complete darkness. _

_"__Don't let me go..." _

_"__I'll never let you go. ANAKIN!" He's trying to grasp that tendril before it is consumed. It is too late. Far too late. _

_..._

"Obi-Wan. Wake up you will! Obi-Wan!" He feels someone shaking his shoulder with a small hand, clawed? Possibly. He's not sure. His head is still swimming in a state of a sort of Force Trance. He misses Anakin. In his blinded state he reaches out for Anakin.

"Anakin..." His hand is met with a gentle push.

"Here Young Skywalker is not, wake up, you must. What you have seen I must know, to help you." The voices speaks again, warbling in concern. But he's not ready to wake up yet, not ready to leave Anakin behind. Anakin...Anakin needs him. His young Padawan needs him.

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan!" The small hand is shaking him again. He doesn't want to wake up, so instead he buries his head in what he assumes is his robes and tries, tries, to force himself back into meditation mode where he can find Anakin.

"Wake up you must. Gone, Young Skywalker is, find him alone, you cannot." The voice is impatient, commanding, at the same time concerned somehow. Yoda, Master Yoda, his mind supplies. The backward speech could not have been spoken by anyone else.

"Master?" He cracks open an eyelid to find himself sprawled all over the floor, hand draped halfway across his face. "Master!" mortified at the loss of his usually impeccable composure, especially in front of Yoda, he springs up from the awkward position, doing his best to smooth out the rumpled robes.

"Awake you are now. Tell Yoda what you saw, you will. Help you, Yoda will try." His head droops and somehow he cannot bring himself to tell Yoda what he has seen. What he has seen has proven his attachment to his former student and violates all the teachings the Jedi have drilled into him since he was a youngling in the crèche.

"Master...I must meditate on what I have seen...alone. I have not been able to comprehend clearly what I have seen." _And I must find Anakin. _He leaves that part unspoken, but Yoda nods his head in approval.

"Approach this we will, tomorrow. Now rest, yes, rest we both will." Yoda directs him out of the room with a troubled smiled, nodding all the way.

...

_"__HE IS MINE KENOBI! MINE! I WARNED YOU! HE. IS. MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!" _The voice screeches at him once he locks his door and enters meditation.

_"__THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES KENOBI! AND YOU ARE NO EXEPTION TO THEM!" The demon screeches at him, closing its fist around the small orb of light that is Anakin. "IF YOU THINK THAT THAT OLD GREEN TROLL CAN SURPASS ME, YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER! AND YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE DARK SIDE! "The demon lunges at him, screeching, yellow eyes, now rimmed with red glowing with contempt. And all of a sudden, he is choking on the oily darkness, gagging. _

_"__Master! Don't let me go!" Anakin whispers, light pulsating weakly. _

_"__I will never let you go." He manages to choke the words out, blood starting to trickle down his face. _

_"__That's what I'm afraid of." Anakin's voice is sobbing quietly, and suddenly the tears aren't made of blood, but of water, tinged with bitterness. _

"I will never let you go." He whispers through the tears.

...

**A/N Not the best chapter ever but anyways thank you to Lux's Sister and marthakun45 for all those lovely reviews. They make me really happy, truly. **


	7. What Goes Well With Tea?

**A/N You guys are the best, I hope you know that. *distributes cans of internet cookies because cookies in my opinion are the best* *hands out internet milk…if that is possible* Cookies taste all that much better when they're eaten with milk. **

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. He remembers, he remembers weeping blood and bitter tears as Anakin is torn away from him. Anakin screaming, begging him to not let him go. Him screaming that he would never let him go in response. Instead, now, Anakin is gone. Light almost consumed by darkness. Almost._

Obi-Wan Kenobi turned over on his bed, trying to get into a more comfortable position, instead falling off the bed in an undignified heap of drab brown Jedi Master and blankets, with a few pillows on top for extra measure. Much like the hot chocolate that his dysfunctional family loves. Something that they'd usually drink on movie nights or just in games of Sabaac that Anakin and Ahsoka almost always lost. Not that they were bad at the game, no, far from it, it is just that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Senator Amidala are far too good. Far too good. Tactical ingenuity on the battlefield and in politics, waging against the other.

**_"_****_Your hand Master Kenobi." _**

**_"_****_Ah yes Senator…let's see shall we."_**

**_"_****_Master! Stop taking so long! C'mon!" _**

**_"_****_Anakin, kindly shut up." _**

**_"_****_Master Kenobi is thinking Master, have some patience." _**

**_"_****_Coming from who again? I don't recall having a patient Togrutan padawan by my side. Besides, we all know that Obi-Wan is just trying to mess with us by not dealing his hand." _**

**_"_****_Idiot's array, Anakin. Game's on Padme, I win." _**

**_"_****_Huh. You always win. Threepio, get us some hot chocolate?" _**

**_"_****_HOT CHOCOLATE! YES!" _**

**_"_****_Careful 'Soka, the table might just fall over." _**

**_"_****_I WANT MARSHMALLOWS!" _**

**_"_****_So do I Master, can I get rainbow sprinkles too?" _**

**_"_****_Ani, I'm out of those." _**

**_"_****_Anakin, you'll get a sugar high." _**

**_"_****_MARSHMALLOWS! YES! Too bad Master!" _**

Marshmallows for Ahsoka, rainbow sprinkles and marshmallows for Anakin, bantha cream for Padme, and chocolate chip cookies for him. Every single time. And every single time, they'd be out of rainbow sprinkles before the game ended. Then Anakin would go and steal his cookies. Pity that.

**_"_****_Master, I'm scared, what if we see zombies on our next mission?" _**

**_"_****_Drink hot chocolate Snips; that drives zombies away." _**

**_"_****_But we'll be out by then. Rex and Coric will have dumped it in the caf machine and EVERYONE will finish it in the morning. Then we'll also be out of marshmallows." _**

**_"_****_Yeah well, then the zombies won't eat anyone. Hot chocolate makes everyone feel safe." _**

**_"_****_Then can we get more hot chocolate next time?" _**

**_"_****_Sure! We can get Obi-Wan's share. I don't think he'll mind that much, right, Master?" _**

**_"_****_I do mind actually Anakin. Cody likes the stuff as much as you two do, so do the rest of the 214_****_th_****_." _**

**_"_****_Then can we have your cookies since we're out of rainbow sprinkles till next month?" _**

**_"_****_No." _**

**_"_****_Please!"_**

**_"_****_No. Those are mine." _**

…

Obi-Wan has finished refilling the cabinet for rainbow sprinkles before he heads to the Chancellor's office. As much as he would hate to see the snake of a politician; he can't exactly freak Padme out with horror stories of Anakin being slowly killed by a shadow Bogeyman amputee with only one hand; nor can he talk about attachment with Master Yoda, he'd get a sharp rebuke at best; Ahsoka doesn't need to be freaked out even more than she already is, which means that the only person he has left is the Chancellor. Who was coincidentally, not that he believed in coincidences, Anakin's friend? He's doesn't think so but he'll keep that to himself.

"I've come to see Chancellor Palpatine." He walks over to the secretary who sits at her desk poking at her datapad.

"Mmhmm, you got an appointment? If not, come back in two weeks." The secretary swirls around in her seat, turning her back towards him.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'd like you to patch through the Chancellor and ask if he can spare a few minutes. Thank you." The secretary gives him a disbelieving look, swirling back around to face him, a stylus between her fingers.

"A moment Master Jedi, but I do not guarantee results, after all, the Chancellor is a busy man." Entering a few numbers onto her comm panel, she fine tunes the connection. "Chancellor, Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi would like to see you, he asks if you would-"The secretary's eyes widen ever so slightly, but he picks up on it. "Oh yes, Chancellor, immediately, yes. Alright. Shall I cancel the meeting with the delegation from the outskirts of town?" The secretary pauses, stylus flying over rows of datapads as she reschedules a few meetings and drops down a few notes. "Yes, I can arrange that. You are welcome Chancellor, it is my job, after all." The secretary continues listening to the Chancellor as she waves for him to go upstairs, sliding across a sheet of flimsi with the exact directions. He nods his thanks and leaves the woman to be buried in her work.

…

"Chancellor, am I disturbing you?" He knocks at the door gently, padding in softly as they slide open to accommodate him.

"No, not at all Master Kenobi. No. Please, take a seat. Shall I call for some tea to be served? Anakin did mention that you liked tea." The Chancellor smiles kindly at him, gesturing at the empty plush chair that sits directly across from his worktable.

"Oh, Anakin mentioned it? I do like tea, indeed, but I will not wean down your supplies, after all, I am but a Jedi Master serving the Senate, the Chancellor need not be so kind." He folds his hands across his lap and nods his thanks (perhaps not, who knows, it could be poisoned).

"No, no, no. My tea collection is cast, and it would be such a waste to not share it, after all, are we not friends?" The Chancellor glides his fingers across on of the many buttons that grace his console, bending down to call for the tea.

"Friends, of course." He smiles beatifically at the Chancellor, wondering at the same time why the screaming in his head suddenly stopped as the word friends leaves the Chancellor's mouth.

"Now, tell me, is there anything that troubles you Master Kenobi? I will do my utmost best to help." The Chancellor looks up from the console, a concerned look on his face, much like the ones Qui-Gon would give him when he scraped a knee in the training salles, yet somehow this particular smile seemed so much more sinister. He involuntarily shudders, something more than that smile chilling him, in the Force and in the Chancellor's face.

"Cold? Master Kenobi?" The Chancellor leans forward ever so slightly and the door opens to reveal the secretary holding up a tray of tea. "Ah yes, the tea has arrived, enjoy. It should warm you up nicely. Now tell me, what is troubling you so?"

He sips his tea appreciatively in silence, wondering at the slight sugary taste that isn't all that common in tea brews. "Yes, thank you Chancellor. The tea is wonderful. I would only ask if Anakin ever mentioned what allowed him to save Ahsoka?" he puts the teacup down on the small coffee table of lacquered wood beside him.

"Oh yes, that. Indeed. Anakin did say that it was something about that planet…Mortis. The precarious balance of Light and Dark there allowed a…void almost you would say within life and death. It was almost like every single life so easy to take, to end or to bring back." The Chancellor reaches under his desk to bring up a small pitcher of what he assumes is sugar syrup. "Would you like some? It goes quite well with the tea, this lemon herb extract, balances out the sweetness quite well."

He wouldn't take it if it were truly up to him, but in this case it would be almost offensive if he didn't take the Chancellor up on his offer. "Thank you. Oh, has Anakin ever mentioned an Emperor of any sort? A powerful dark sider perhaps? Sidious even?"

Something flickers within the Chancellor's eyes, a flash of yellow or a trick of the light. "An Emperor? Oh perhaps the Emperor from the 'Emperor's Clothing'? In which the weavers claimed that the robe could only be seen by intelligent beings?"

"Perhaps, perhaps so. After all, the clothing never existed in the first place, the intelligent beings were those who were foolish enough to delude themselves, especially the Emperor." Obi-Wan looks away, taking another sip of his tea.

"Indeed. It was the child that was clever enough to point it out. But did anyone tell you that the original ending ended with the child's gruesome execution for public humiliation and fraud?" The Chancellor innocently replies.

"Indeed, such a travesty of justice…" He blinks, somehow he feels dizzy…almost. "Should not." He almost slurs. "Be allowed…especially within the Republic."

The Chancellor nods ever so slightly. "Are you unwell Master Kenobi? Was the tea too strong? Here, have more of the extract, it should balance out the effects." The Chancellor leans over and adds liberal amounts of the stuff into his cup.

"No…no…" he manages to keep a straight face as he takes the smallest sip he's ever taken in his life. "I…uh…do you have any sort of rainbow sprinkles on hand? Ahsoka and…Anakin both like those with hot chocolate…mmhmm…"

"I'll send some over as soon as I can." The Chancellor promises. "Are you feeling quite well? You've gone pale!"

He waves a hand in the air. "Oh…oh…nothing…what was that extract again…it was quite…uh…uh decadent." He points at the teacup.

"Oh that?" The world grows dimmer and dimmer around him. "Yslamari my dear Master Kenobi. It goes well with tea…indeed."

And the world darkens into oblivion.

…

**A/N I do very much hope you haven't run out of milk yet. There is more to come indeed. Thank you to marthakun45, Lux's Sister and Lost Lauren for reviewing. They totally made my day. ;) **


	8. Rainbow Sprinkles and the Holonet

**A/N Thank you so much to all who reviewed and made me so happy that I actually slept well for one night! Luv y'all! *once again hands out internet cookies but also with hot chocolate* I just really like hot chocolate for some reason. Anyways, let's get on with our favourite drugged Jedi Master. **

Obi-Wan really isn't aware of much, only that he's being moved, to...somewhere. One of his limp fingers brush what feels like the keys of a console, the sharp corners digging into the soft flesh of his fingertips. He vaguely hears someone hiss something and all of a sudden, his world goes completely dark once more.

...

"Padawan Tano?" Ahsoka starts at the sudden sound, dropping the mug she's washing into the sink, shielding herself from the spray of water, she pads towards the door, listening for any sort of suspicious sound.

"Padawan Tano?" The voice calls again, and she's not really sure whether to open the door or not, after all, her Master did teach her something about not opening the door to strangers lest they drug you with fake candy and spirit you away from the Temple to Force knows where. Which is why she now crouches at the door, rubber gloved hands clenched into fists, dishwashing liquid bottle in hand, ready to strike if someone should barge into her quarters uninvited.

"Padawan Tano!" The voice sounds a tad annoyed and impatient. And they said that patience was a virtue. Indeed. She knows exactly where the Council can put their teachings on patience, the- "Padawan Tano! Package for you!"

A true Temple Messenger or a impersonator? She decides not to dwell so much on that, instead, she simply waves the door open with the Force, and once the 'messenger' steps in, she is going to throttle his with rubber cleaning gloves and blind him with dishwashing liquid. As per usual, all Temple standard issue, not to worry. "Finally, I was-"

The messenger wears a regal badge and an annoyed look on his face. Prick. He's probably not even the real thing. So she leaps, squirting her dishwashing liquid bottle with a ferocity she didn't know she had, flinging her rubber gloves at him with Force-enhancement. The rubber gloves smack him in the face, and she watches with some satisfaction as the force of the gloves thrown at him ripple across his now red cheek. The messenger cringes, putting a hand to his face, and somehow completely leaves his eyes unguarded. Oh shame. He's going to become a blind old man today. The dishwashing liquid splashes right into his eyes, causing him to shriek loudly, dropping the package and flailing his arms wildly.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FORCE IS THIS!" The messenger screams, choking on sour tears and bitter detergent. "THIS IS ATROCIOUS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-"The messenger lunges at her, fingers outstretched in a zombie-like manner (she can almost hear the moaning too), nearly hitting her as she giggles at his totally graceless attack. When he gets too close, she knees him in the groin, completing the zombie effect perfectly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save your moans for someone else." She drags him out the door, locking the door twice afterwards, panting with laughter. The parcel is strange, it's strangely light for what she assumes could be a bomb, but for the sake of sating her curiosity, she cuts the tape open with her shoto, careful to only use the tip. She expects a bomb, a boxed up assassin droid perhaps, anything, just anything but a pack of multi-coloured rainbow sprinkles and a note from the Chancellor to enjoy, and also expect Master Kenobi to be back late as they have...uh...'political situations' to discuss. Alright.

Enjoy, huh. She wasn't the one who always went on a sugar high after eating rainbow sprinkles. The thought of her Master hurts, especially those when the entire family got together to eat and watch horror holos in failed attempts to freak out Master Kenobi.

**_"_****_Sni...Snips?" _**

**_"_****_Yeah Master?" _**

**_"_****_Cou...Could you go check if the door to the 'fresher is closed?" _**

**_"_****_NO...no...no...get Master Obi-Wan to check. That way if the...the monster's in there it'll eat him first!" _**

**_"_****_I...I asked...but he said no and Padme's sleeping..." _**

**_"_****_I CAN'T GO! THE GHOST BOTHAN WILL EAT ME!" _**

**_"_****_I CAN'T GO EITHER! IT'LL EAT ME TOO! BUT I WANT TO GET HOT CHOCOLATE!" _**

**_"_****_THEN GO GET IT MASTER!" _**

**_"_****_But if the ghost Bothan is there, it'll eat me before I even get to the pantry!" _**

**_"_****_I think Master Obi-Wan left the rainbow sprinkle bottle out...there...on the table...see there?" _**

**_"_****_Yeah...wait...Got it. Want some?" _**

**_"_****_You're just going to eat it?" _**

**_"_****_Why not?" _**

She takes the rainbow sprinkles and shrugs, pouring them into a bowl, sticking a spoon into the multi-coloured heap of brain rotting sugar. Not that she really minds all that much about the fact that it will rot her brain. The war's already left her brain for dead, what's that to giving it an overdose of sugar?

She munches on the rainbow sprinkles, turning on the holo-projector to watch the Holo-news, because she really honestly doesn't want to do anything at the current moment, well, anything but get a sugar high or something? Just something that won't require too much energy.

"Today on the Holo-news—Hot Stuff! Master Kenobi eloping with the Supreme Chancellor! One of our cam-droids have spotted the two having a little heart-to heart conversation over a cup of tea! The Chancellor himself even poured the striking Jedi Master sugar syrup for his tea! How sweet indeed I must say!" Ahsoka nearly spits out the rainbow sprinkles that she's chomping on, fine, she actually does. A few spray onto the wall and a few splatter onto the floor as she gapes, choking on the sprinkles in her mouth. Seriously? She knows that Hot Stuff is extremely unreliable, probably fake but just seriously? She does the math. She pretty sure there's at least more than just thirty years between the Chancellor and Master Obi-Wan, and just...Really? Honestly? Now? It was just a cup of tea! Some etiquette! No more!

"We have also managed to obtain a recording of the fateful meeting between the two. Here it is:

Chancellor: Oh my dear dear Master Kenobi! Are you alright? Oh you look so pale! Oh! What grievous injuries have befallen you? Oh my dearest!

Kenobi: Oh Chancellor! You know not of how I have yearned to see you for so long! These wounds! They do not matter! As long as I can see you. They matter not!"

Ahsoka cringes and turns the holoprojector off with a violent flick of her wrist. The voices honestly don't sound like the real thing at all but the insinuated idea itself is disgusting. Utterly and entirely disgusting. Just why? Is the public so bored that they must turn to such...pieces of entertainment for fun?

Running into her bedroom, she flops onto the bed with a undignified 'oomph', sighing at the sensation of having landed her face in a pile of pillows. Somehow after all that blasphemy, she's exhausted, thoroughly, she'll just...take a nap...for...for a...while...

**A/N A little shameless bashing of the Palpawan pairing. I know this honestly isn't the best chapter I have ever written (it just seems like a crack chapter but anyways) but could I ask you guys something? Are any of you ok with betaing a short fantasy story I intend to enter in a competition? PM me if you can! Thanks so much!**


	9. As Blue and As Yellow as the Nubian Sky

**A/N Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I am decidedly living on them from now on. They're that good to read. Once again thank you to marthakun45 and Lux's Sister for being purely awesome people. *hands out the disembodied bogeyman plushies with cookies* and we will now once again continue with our drugged Padawan and Master. **

The first thing Obi-Wan Kenobi notices when he comes to is that they're into hyperspace and that he is in the pilot's seat. Somehow he has absolutely no recollection of how he'd even gotten there, except for the vague thought that someone drugged him and put him there. Which is not entirely impossible, he supposes. After all, being a Jedi does not merit invincibility drugs or anything of the sort.

He's slowly becoming aware of the colossal migraine pounding in the back of his head, along with a few screeches of _MINE MINE MINE_ from the amputee bogeyman. Groaning inwardly and outwardly, he picks himself up from his seat to drag himself to the med bay of what he assumes is a rather upgraded version of the _Twlight_. And for that he is utterly grateful. The bucket of bolts Anakin insists has the potential to be just as good as Jedi Standard Issue Shuttles, just because he has a grudge against protocol. Honestly.

**_"_****_Anakin, how many times must I tell you that this bucket of bolts is absolutely worthless?" _**

**_"_****_Stop insulting the ship Master, it's saved your sorry hide more than once. Be nice!" _**

**_"_****_I will be if you finally switch back to using one of those standard issue shuttles. Those are decidedly less hazardous. Really." _**

**_"_****_Yeah well, and we won't be able to go ANYWHERE without being caught out." _**

**_"_****_We would if you put more emphasis on stealth instead of fancy moves!" _**

**_"_****_Yeah well hold on, I'm going to do one of those 'fancy moves' right now, there are people shooting at us if you haven't noticed." _**

**_"_****_And will you start using standard issue shuttles once we get back?" _**

**_"_****_Nope! Strap in Master, we're coming in hot!" _**

**_"_****_What did I just tell you? This ship is worthless! How many times have we come in hot?" _**

**_"_****_UH..." _**

**_"_****_More than twenty!" _**

At least Anakin agrees on sticking with the Temple standard issue med-kits. That way, he knows there'll be a constant supply of aspirin when Ahsoka or Anakin grates on his tender nerves. Unless, that is, Ahsoka or Anakin takes them first because he infuriates them apparently. But of course, there is also the possibility of Anakin hoarding them for Ahsoka or vice versa, in the event that he might take them all.

But then again, Anakin isn't here, and neither is Ahsoka, so he needn't worry about all the worryingly worrisome things that may or may not happen to the valuable supply of aspirin that is most likely sitting safely in the comfort of a med-kit in the cargo bay. Scratch that, small cargo bay and a one, no, two small bedrooms, plus a fresher which is a condolence. He isn't going to go into the cargo bay just yet because he thinks that taking aspirin and then sleeping of the headache would be best.

Of all the things that could be inside the nearest bedroom it had to be Ahsoka, and Anakin's burial capsule. Of course. Such a twisted sadistic mind the person drugged him had. He'd turned on the lights, only to slam into the burial capsule, landing face down on top of the glass shield that separates Anakin from the rest of the world. He's was going to start screaming, he swears, honestly, but Ahsoka beats him to it, screaming as she's awaken by the bright lights and the sudden 'thump' of him landing on the capsule.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka shuffles backwards on the small bunk that she was sleeping on/drugged then transported onto, banging her montrals on the metal wall, leaving her head undoubtedly ringing. He winces, and tries to get off the capsule, falling onto the floor in a miserable heap as the slick glass surface causes him to slide in his drug induced stupor.

"Master!" Ahsoka's eyes meet his and widen, drawing back to the burial capsule. The capsule still smells rather earthy so he can only imagine that someone dug Anakin out not so long ago. How sacrilegious. The mere thought of it makes his stomach turn. Why? "Who would've done this?" Ahsoka gives her Master's body a pained look, eyes growing large.

"I don't know little one, I don't even know where we're headed." He looks at Anakin's peaceful face, trying to regain his formal Jedi Master composure. "I can only assume that whoever has put us on this transport wants…something from Anakin." What can Anakin give them? He's dead. He only moves to the bed to put a hand Ahsoka's shoulder, to offer a little comfort.

"What can they even want from him? Anakin's dead…" Ahsoka's head droops as she clasps her hands together in her lap.

_"__WHAT DO I WANT KENOBI? I WANT YOUR PADAWAN, YOUR PRECIOUS CHOSEN ONE. AND HE IS NoW WITHIN MY GRASP, WITHIN THE WORLD OF THE DEAD. HE NOW LANGUISHES IN THE DARK, BUT OH, OH, HE COULD FLOURISH IN IT! MY CHILD, MY DARK PRINCE! I LACK ONLY ONE THING! THE ONE DROP OF WATER TO SPARK THAT FIRE!" _

The lights of the room flicker and a sudden hissing sound comes from the capsule. The lights still flicker, casting snippets of shadow and light over Anakin's face, and the glass shield has slid upwards, exposing him and the demon amputee that sits at the edge of the capsule, stroking Anakin's face in an eerie yet gentle way.

_"__BEWARE JEDI! FOR HE IS NOT YOURS, NOT YOUR CHOSEN ONE! BUT __**MY**__ CHOSEN ONE! MINE MINE MINE!" _

The demon lunges at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, black clawed hand outstretched, a faint light flickering within.

_"__HE IS MINE! AND I WANT HIM WHOLE! AND YOU WILL DO SO FOR ME!" _

The demon circles the two, hissing and snarling, waves of pure darkness pouring forth from its mouth.

_"__DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM MASTER! SNIPS! DON'T! LISTEN! TO! HIM!" Anakin screams at him, he's not even sure if it is a scream, it's so hoarse and soft. _

_"__Please! Don't listen to him…Please! Snips, turn the ship around once you get there, go back to Coruscant! And never ever come looking for me! Promise me! Promise me!" Anakin sounds like someone is trying to muffle his voice, and yet the sound, the pained cries, begging for Ahsoka to promise him to never come looking for him still trickle through. _

_"__YOUR CHOSEN ONE…MY CHOSEN ONE, IS FADING JEDI! IF YOU WILL NOT SAVE HIM, IF YOU WILL NOT BRING HIM BACK TO ME, WHOLE! HE WILL DIE! AND NOT BY MY HAND! BUT HE WILL CEASE TO EXIST! ALL YOUT PRECIOUS LITTLE MEMORIES…GONE! FOREVER!"_

_"__There is no death, there is the Force, Master, there is the Force." His Padawan seems torn, but resolute. Just like his cruiser, the cruiser he loves and cherishes so much. _

_"__Tell Padme I love her…tell her I always will, Master. Promise me that much." And he reaches out for his Padawan, Ahsoka alongside him, delving into the deep layers of the Force, of uncontrollable darkness and sorrow and pain and death. And he can see that one spark of light. It is…still there, but it is fading, fading all over again. _

_Ahsoka's and his fingers brush the light. Their fingertips brush the warmth, the heat, the darkness, the fire, and the dragon that is is Anakin Skywalker—_

_And it slips between their fingers. And he is gone. Sealed within a thin layer of darkness. _

_He can see Anakin's sardonic smile. _

_His blue eyes, as blue as the Nubian skies. _

_His sarcastic smile._

_His mournful pout. _

_He can hear Anakin's laugh. _

_His laughter, as clear as the waters of Varykino._

_His high pitched scream as he dives downwards into a mass of laser fire. _

_His soft sigh at being forced reluctantly into accepting what is irrevocably the truth. _

_And now he can see Anakin lock eyes with the both of them as they hover above his dark cocoon. _

_And his blue eyes, as blue and as yellow as the Nubian sunset. _

_And now he can hear Anakin's last mournful sigh of venomous affection. _

_"__I love you." _

_And they are both sent hurtling out of the bowels of the Force. _

_…_

Obi-Wan Kenobi's head slams against the metal wall and Ahsoka is thrown haphazardly onto the floor.

_"__I love you. I…I'm so sorry." _

_…_

_"__I truly, deeply…love you." _

And two tears roll down Padme Amidala's face in her sleep.

And they stain the pillowcase red.

Two small blotches.

…

**A/N Aaand that's it. Heh heh, cliffie here. I probably won't be updating until my dreaded finals are over but well, I could finish editing the 6****th**** chapter if you all motivate me to do so. I do hope that your cookies haven't run out just yet, the story has just begun. If you do manage to figure out what Anakin is now, it will indeed help you with understanding the later chapters. This is a rather gigantic AU. Have no fear if you don't as I will explain as it is after all, part of the plot. Thank you once again Lux's Sister and marhtakun45 for your beloved reviews that have helped me through revising!**


End file.
